One or more aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to processing operator message commands within the computing environment.
Computing environments range from simple environments to more complex environments. A simple environment may include one processor executing one operating system, while a complex environment may include a plurality of processors or a plurality of isolated memory spaces executing various kinds of systems. For instance, a complex environment may include one or more logical partitions executing one or more operating systems and at least one logical partition executing coupling facility control code. Regardless of whether the computing environment is simple or complex, it is necessary to adequately test the components of the computing environment to ensure reliability and an acceptable level of performance.
One technique for testing components of a computing environment is by issuing operator commands at a console connected to the components, which are then processed by the intended components of the computing environment. Once the operator commands are processed, results are returned to the console for verification by the operator of the console.
Operator commands may also be used for purposes other than testing. Again, these operator commands are issued by an operator at a console and processed by the intended components of a computing environment.